


Naruto and Boruto's weekend

by nortonn_nz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Family Bonding, First Time, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Incest, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortonn_nz/pseuds/nortonn_nz
Summary: Hinata and HImawari leave on holiday leaving Boruto and Naruto together along for some much needed catch up time. Boruto has recently realised he is gay, and decides to tell his dad."Do you have any crushes yet? Sarada maybe?”“Ew dad no, Shut up” Boruto blushed at the rare compliment as he finished rinsing.“Still too young for girls huh?”“I do..have a crush though”
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto & Other(s), Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Naruto and Boruto's weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the Kudo out there! Comments are my crack, but I can appreciate this kind of writing is quite taboo so people are less inclined to comment. I would still love to know peoples thoughts on it, where I can improve or whether you want more. Or you could just call me a degenerate, I'll accept it all!

Hinata stood at the doorway with Himawari . Their luggage and transport ready, and about to leave. Hinata turned to address the two males staying behind.

“Now I don't want you boys at each other's throats the whole time we are away. Boruto you are to do as your told, and Naruto, you are to stay away from work. You two need to spend some time together this weekend, and I don't want to hear any excuses from either of you.”

“Yeah right, he is probably just going to sit in the office the whole time, I'll never see him. “ Boruto grumbled, barely looking up from his video game. Boruto was a 12-year-old boy, who had little to do with his dad, who was the Hokage of the village. He had resigned to keeping to himself, as his dad, the 'great hokage' was always too busy with work, or at least too busy to spend time with him. His dad knew so little about him, he didn't even know he was gay. Wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

“No, Naruto has promised me he is going to put work aside, and spend time with you the whole weekend, isn't that right Naruto?”

“Yes, Hinata..” Naruto replied. The thought of spending father-son time with Boruto scared him more than any job hack at headquarters, but he had agreed to do this for Hinata so she could have some time away.

Hinata continued “I want you to spend time getting to know one another, you're father and son. A dad and his boy SHOULD know each other, and open to one another. You two have been more like enemies lately”

“Yes, Hinata..” Naruto said again.

“And if there are any arguments, I want you to sort it out between you. And no running away Naruto, you're Hokage after all, he's just a boy!”

“Yes, Hinata..” Naruto repeated, absently agreeing with his wife. This weekend was going to be tough he thought to himself.

Hinata left out the front door with Himawari off on their break away. It was Friday evening and the two of them wouldn't be returning till the following Monday, leaving Boruto and Naruto alone together.

After the two girls had gone, the two boys sat in the room together, the ticking of a clock and the sounds of the village outside them. The two stared at each other, expecting the other to make the first move or comment. Both were stubborn as the other. The beeps and boops of Boruto's game the only other thing breaking the silence.

“Well, I have some work to do” Naruto finally said, heading back to his office.

“Typical!” Boruto replied, throwing his arms up, burying his head back in his video game.

Naruto slunk back to his office, sitting in his favorite chair trying to find something to busy himself. After only a few moments he still didn't really have anything to do, everything was being taken care of back at head office. He got up from sitting again and paced the room trying to come up with something to pass the time. Why was talking to Boruto so hard? Talking with anyone else was so easy.

Back in the living room, Boruto was at the boss stage of his game, five minutes went by when he saw his dad come back out of his office.

“Boruto, I'm going to go have a bath. You should have one later on tonight too.”

Boruto barely grunted a reply, a grunt that his father would have expected. 

In the bathroom, Naruto was undressed and lowering himself into a nice hot bath. Soaking himself in the hot bubbly water he shut his eyes and let the world melt away. How could he relate to Boruto who was nothing like him he thought. He would rather be back at headquarters thinking about ninja strategies or village politics. That would be easier than being a parent. And it was only Friday! He still had the whole weekend along with Boruto. As Naruto started to drift off as he mulled over what he was going to do, suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open and Boruto barged in.

“Agghhh!” Naruto shrieked, grabbing a nearby towel “What are you doing! I'm having a bath!”

“Yeah, and you said I have to have a bath too. I figured if we both have to have a bath, and spend time together I would just come in now. Then you can go back to leaving me alone like you always do” Boruto said, gruffly taking off his black and purple jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

“You can't! I'm in here. And I'm naked!” using the towel to cover his front as best he could.

“Yep, and I can see your butt” Boruto teased, looking down at his dad in the water.

Naruto wanted to cover his butt too, but couldn't reach any other towels, plus he was more concerned with hiding his front.

“I'm your dad, it's not right!”

“Mum and Himawari used to bathe naked all the time. I figured if we need to get to know one another time, this was a good place to start”

“That's different! That's when Himawari much younger. You're a young man now”

“Yeah well, mum said for us to get to know another better. I know you hate me, but I want to keep my promise to mum and try to make this weekend work. I didn't get to bath with you when I was younger so here we are”

Naruto watched dumbfounded as his son took off his remaining jet black briefs as if it was no big deal, his little penis coming into view. His dick was slightly bigger than his own thumb, uncircumcised as the day he was born. His slender dick rested against his little ball sack which was a little larger than a golf ball clearly not yet kissed by puberty. The little foreskin wrapped the shaft which danced back and forth a little as Boruto first lifted his leg over the bath. This gave his dad an unhindered view of his sons genitals, and then lowered himself to become submerged into the water. Naruto was shocked that Boruto who was usually so withdrawn seemed to have no trouble being naked like this in the bath with him.

“I don't hate you Boruto...I don't hate you at all. It's just this stupid job that keeps us apart so much. “

With both of them now seated, the bath was barely big enough. One person was enough but an adult plus a preteen didn't leave much room for their limbs. Both had their backs against each end of the bath and their legs splayed. Boruto's smooth hairless thighs quite a contrast to his father's furrier more muscular ones.

“Yeah well you find time enough for mum and Himawari, but not me”

“It's just..”Naruto sighed” I see so much of me in you, and I don't want you to go through what I did”

“Well,“ Boruto said “if you see so much of me in you, why don't you prove it?” pointing to the towel that Naruto still clutched around his privates.

Naruto rolled his eyes “I don't mean physically” hating to be one-upped, Naruto put the now soaked towel back on the ledge, but stayed submerged. Boruto could see his father's seal, and looking further down, his generous sausage-like cock beneath the water under a tuft of mousy brown hair. He could make out that his dad was cut unlike him, and looked to be quite thick even soft. Boruto figured it was as big soft as what his own was hard. He couldn't see much else beyond the fuzzy outline in the soapy water. He looked back up at his dad and smiled.

“Was that so difficult?” Boruto asked, a little in awe at tits apparent size.

“It's still not right. Now that you're here, wash your hair then we can get back to something more productive”

Boruto tried to twist and maneuverer around to wash himself, but there wasn't enough space to do it seated, so he pulled himself up then bent his head back down submerging his head for a few moments. This had the added effect of having his ass exposed right in front of naruto's face, who got a front seat to Borutos exposed butthole.

“Ahh, Boruto, your bum is in my face” Boruto could see the little circular pieces of skin folding into a tight soapy hole, and looking down slightly, the loose wrinkly skin of Boruto's ball sack.

“Yeah well, there isn't enough space so just enjoy the view for a moment” Boruto replied before once again bending down, his little pink anus staring back. He took his sweet time in rinsing his long hair this time, secretly he wanted his dad to get a faceful of his rear end.

Naruto noticed Boruto's little pink balls dangling around as he rinsed, thinking about how much his son had grown. Clearly he was still a boy but he needed to make the most of this weekend. He needed to put his best into getting to know Boruto. Soon he would be a man, and times like this would be in the distant past.

Boruto turned back around, his long hair dripping and stuck to his face. “So, how was the view?”

Naruto laughed “I haven't you from that angle since I changed your diapers!”

Naruto using a container rinsed what was left to wash of his own, then looked back at his son. His long blond wet hair hugged the sides of his face. Drips of water made their way down to the tops before dropping like raindrops into the bathwater. His chest and tummy blemish-free, unlike his own which still had the seal which was infused when he was a baby. His boy was growing up. He may still look like a boy downstairs but it was obvious the 'changes' weren't far off.

“What is it dad?” Boruto asked, noticing Naruto staring back at him.

“Nothing son. Just thinking about how much you have grown up since I last saw you. And I don't hate you, I love you so much. And with how quickly you're growing up, any girl would be lucky to have you. Do you have any crushes yet? Sarada maybe?”

“Ew dad no, shut up” Boruto blushed at the comment as he finished rinsing.

“Still too young for girls huh?”

“I do..have a crush though”

“oooooh” Naruto teased. “Who is the lucky girl?”

“Guy actually” Boruto corrected. “Mitsuki”

“M...misuk..” Naruto was speechless.

“I'm gay dad. And before you freak out, no we haven't 'done' anything. We have compared our..you know..but nothing more. He doesn't want to.

“You're...”

“If we spoke more, I might have told you sooner. But here we are. I like dudes. I really want to be with a dude, but as far as I can tell, I'm the only one.”

Naruto swallowed hard. Just think of this as an important  
strategy meeting or something Naruto he thought to himself. This was important, he had to push through this new information.

“Boruto, you and I are more alike than I realised. There certainly would be others in the village who would be into that too, but I don't know any these days. “

“These days?”

“Yes Boruto...when I was just a little older than you are, Sasuke and I..we played around for a time. Until he left the village and we all grew up.” Naruto smiled, trying to hide the pain of what might have been between him and his best friend.

“Wow, you and Sasuke? I would never have thought he was gay!”

“He isn't. And neither am I. But it's normal to have these feelings Boruto. And I support you. Anyway..” Naruto said, changing the subject “The water is getting cold, how about we get up and go watch a movie with some popcorn.”

“Sounds great dad!” Boruto smiled. Perhaps this weekend wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
